


It's You I Welcome Death With

by WitchVirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Crying, Death, Goodbyes, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchVirus/pseuds/WitchVirus
Summary: Dean Winchester is on the cusp of death with his brother at his side to comfort him.(My written interpretation of the season finale!)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	It's You I Welcome Death With

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading, I do hope you enjoy it. I sincerely consider listening to "As The World Caves In" by Matt Maltese as you listen. I listened to it as I wrote this, as it inspired the title. Sorry. :,)

“It’s always been you, and me,” Dean said softly, sincerely, his eyes focused grimly on the man in front of him. With a shallow inhale, the pain in his back radiated a horrible force of pressure. It was getting darker, and Sam’s face was beginning to feel further away from him. But, it was grounding. It gave him a light, a happiness that he knew he possessed that nobody could ever take away from him.

He sighed softly, his eyes unfocusing for a moment before re-locking onto Sam’s tear-covered face. He looked so much older, so much more aware of the world and its cruelty. But also so aware of the love, and the family that surrounded just the two of them. Sam’s façade faltered, his lip quivering as he watched his older brother lose just a bit more color. “Then don’t leave me,” he bit out, the coldness of the barn finally crawling underneath his skin, causing him to shiver all over. Maybe it wasn’t cold. Maybe it was the deep-rooted sadness that was haunting him, the inevitable coming. Taking a broken breath, the tears in his eyes altered his vision immensely, but he kept his attention on Dean. “I can’t.. do this alone,” Sam finally finished, the wetness now caressing his cheeks. It was too difficult to hold it in.

Looking down with an empty smile, the older man whispered, “yes you can.” Dean found his eyes looking back up to Sam’s face; itlooked so lost. Failing to come to words, his younger brother looked away for a moment, shaking his head as the sobs threatened to rattle his soul. He had to keep it together. Just for now, for Dean. Sam closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to feel. To really, truly, completely feel. He finally looked back to Dean, finding the words. “Well I don’t want to,” he choked out. His older brother smiled at him for a moment, offering reassurance in the midst of the hell they were living through. Dean didn’t want to either. He never wanted it to be this way. But he had to go.

“Hey,” Dean spoke softly, the world becoming blurry. Sam sniffled with a small nod as he looked at Dean with hope. Dean held a hand against Sam’s chest, with all of the energy that he could muster.

“I’m not leaving you,” he paused, letting the words sink into Sam’s soul. “I’m gonna be with you..” he balled his hand into a shaky fist, sitting it gently against his brother’s heart “right here, everyday. Everyday you’re out there and you’re—“ Dean felt death gripping his shoulder, but he held on. Just a bit longer. “You’re living.. and you’re fighting cause, you? You always keep fighting,” he said with purpose, with meaning. “You hear me?” It was directed right at Sam’s core.

Letting out a breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding, Sam nodded quickly, his eyes shutting as he did so. This couldn’t be real.

“I’ll be there every step,” Dean reiterated, his eyes never leaving his brother. He felt sleepy. The pain was beginning to numb him. He struggled to pull air in his body, but, he fought on. Til the very last second. He had to let Sam know.

“I love you so much,” Dean admitted, never saying it in his life in such a meaningful, loving way, until now. He needed Sam to know. “My baby brother.” The older man finished with a sad smile. His body ached, and shook. It was time for him to go. Whimpering slightly, he finally tore his eyes away to look around at the world him and his brother navigated through. Life was tough. Monsters always haunted their life. But, he was proud. He was proud to have lived as a Winchester alongside Sam. Proud of the journey, proud of the fight, proud of the family they made. “Oh man..” Dean winced, “I did not think that this would be the day..” he finally felt the tears coming to the front of his eyes as he peered around. Dean exhaled shakily. He wanted to cry. “..but it is. It is and that’s.. that’s okay.” He wanted to rest.

Looking down, he became dizzy. His body felt light, yet like a deadweight. His mind was beyond him, but his body drooped. “I need you to.. I need you to promise me. I need you to tell me,” he used the rest of his strength to connect eyes with his brother. His expression lacked energy. He was slipping. “..that it’s okay. I need you to tell me that it’s okay,” he repeated longingly, Sam finally breaking. The younger man began to weep softly, biting out a small, “no.” Dean was quick to jump on him. To keep his brother grounded. “Look at me, look at me.” Sam looked at him.

“I— I need.. I need you to tell me that it’s okay,”he felt himself losing consciousness. The world looked a little different now. “N—need you.. t-to tell me, it’s o—ngh—kay.” Sam gritted his teeth, shaking his head. He couldn’t. But he had to. Looking down, he placed a warm, tender hand against Dean’s that was resting on his chest. He began to hyperventilate, wanting to let it all out. Sam had to do this for Dean, though. He had to.

Gazing at his brother with the utmost amount of love, he began to crumble. “Dean?” His body shook all over. Dean waited with exhausted eyes. “It’s okay.” The older man winced again at the pain, his jaw clenched. Sam nodded at him reassuringly. “You can go now.”

Finally, Dean let go of his brother’s chest, placing his cold palm overtop of Sam’s that rested against himself. The two looked at each other, sharing this last moment of silence. Together. As they let their eyes fall closed in unison, Sam moved forward to touch his forehead to Dean’s. The pain was too much for the older man to move anymore. Their energy mingled. Their love transferred with unspoken beauty.

“Goodbye Sam.”

Hand falling back to his side, Dean finally let his tears go. He let his stress go. He let the weight on his shoulders shift off of his body, for the first time in his life. Taking his last breath, he let it out. Relief.

Sam brought his brother’s head to his shoulder, holding him up, being the anchor to his brother. He sobbed openly now, knowing Dean wouldn’t see him cry. His cries were ragged and raw, his entire body now moving with sadness.

Bringing a hand up to grasp the back of Dean’s head, he wept.

His brother had finally found peace. And he knew someday he would find Dean again. Sam would someday be at peace too.

But only when he was alongside his older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading my sad little story! <3


End file.
